Tsuna meets two Seireis'
by TsukikoIchihara
Summary: Tsuna was at a park crying, and then these two twins comes up to him and talks to Tsuna. And their names are Seirei Kenichi and Keiichi! OC's and 0027 ON HIATUS!
1. Tsuna and the twins

NOTE: this is my FIRST Katekyo Hitman Reborn! XD

i dont know anything about the series much, so i'll have to keep reading the manga and watch the anime!

there are two OC's in the story... i dont know if you'll like it... but... oh well!

you'll at least try to read the story! and if you do, THANK YOOS!

now on with the story!

* * *

The sun was setting in the park, where a 5 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was crying at. Tsuna was crying because kids from his school bullied him for being, of course, Dame-Tsuna. And he's just sitting there, on the ground, covered in dirt, crying. Poor Tsuna… Then, he heard footsteps walking towards him, and then stopped in front of him. He looked up to see who it was. He saw two boys, twins, around his age looking at him. They were thin, they had pure white hair, smooth skin that was glowing from the sunset, and they had golden-yellow glowing eyes, and an expressionless face. Tsuna thought they looked beautiful. Then one of the twins (the one on the left) spoke up.

"Oi, what happened to you? Shouldn't you be at home right now?" he asked in a calm, quiet voice.

Tsuna sniffed. "I-I was being bullied by my classmates, for being 'Dame-Tsuna'. A-and I didn't want to go home yet." He replied.

The other twin (the one on the right) spoke up. "Dame-Tsuna?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Un.*" Tsuna 'hic'ed.

"Naruhodo,*" The twins said simultaneously. "Maa, daijoubu desu ka?*" The twin on the left asked.

"H-hai…*" Tsuna wiped the remaining tears in his eyes.

Both of the twins held out a hand to Tsuna. Tsuna just started at them, thinking they would probably just let go of him to fall on the ground once he gets half way up. But the twins in front of him, feels different than the kids he knew (somewhat). So he gave them a chance. He took both of the twins' hands, and they pulled him up. Tsuna finally stood up. The twins didn't drop him! He smiled. "Arigato,* um…" he didn't know their names.

The twin on the left spoke first, "…my name is Seirei Kenichi." The twin on the right followed. "My name is Seirei Keiichi."

"Ah, arigato, Kenichi and Keiichi! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna!" he grinned.

"Okay, Tsuna," they said simultaneously again.

Tsuna stared at them.

"…what?" they both said.

"…how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk at the same time."

"I don't know. It just happens."

"Huwah~! That's amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"Un! I think it's cool that you both can do that!" Tsuna exclaimed with a smile.

The twins' eyes stayed calm, but they smiled back at Tsuna. Then Tsuna gasped, which surprised the twins. "What's wrong?" Keiichi (the twin on the right) asked.

"Y-you guys smiled! Just now!" Tsuna pointed at them.

"So?" they both said.

"N-nothing… I just thought you guys looked better that way." Tsuna said, quietly.

"Heh, sou desu ka?*" Kenichi (the twin on the left) said.

Tsuna nodded fast.

"Oi, Tsuna, shouldn't you-" Kenichi started.

"-go home right now?" Keiichi finished.

"It's getting dark." They said at the same time.

Tsuna gaped. How can they do that! I mean, yeah, it's cool to see, because you don't see _anybody_ do that nowadays. But, at the same time, it's kind of creepy…

"Y-yeah… Th-then I'll see you both next time then!" Tsuna said.

"Okay," they both said.

"B-bye!" Tsuna then ran home.

The twins watch Tsuna leave with a calm, but bored, expression. "…Tsuna reminds me of a kid named Kozato Enma." Kenichi said.

"Yeah, me too… But, he also reminds me of tuna…" Keiichi said.

"…" they both stayed silence. "Wanna go eat some sushi?" Keiichi asked.

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah,"

"Let me see,"

Keiichi took out a small flat bag that carried money in it. Kenichi stared at it for awhile.

"…why do you carry this much?" Kenichi asked.

"Is it too little?"

"…we can buy the whole restaurant with that…" Kenichi sweat dropped.

"Sou desu ka?"

Kenichi sighed. "Whatever, let's go eat some sushi then."

* * *

translations:

Un= yeah

naruhodo= i see

maa, daijoubu desu ka?= well, are you okay?

hai= yes

arigato= thank you

NOTE: Kenichi's and Keiichi's looks, the one i described... if you look at the cover of a manga called "Rust Blaster", you'll see a boy with white hair...

the twins look like that... except the eye colors are different! (O.O)

The author for that manga is Toboso Yana! credits go to... her? i think the author's a girl... i dont know, but yeah!

Oh! i check once to see if i made any mistakes and fixed them, sorry if i missed some...


	2. Nakama!

Little Tsuna was on his way home from Nanimori elementary. He was thinking about the Seirei twins from yesterday. He was starting to like them. 'Maybe I should go to the park to see them again!' He thought and smiled. He was now heading to the park! While he was heading there, he saw a group of kids (actually 3 kids), around his age, in a small circle looking down at something in the center of them. Tsuna saw them kicking something. Tsuna knows that he should avoid these kinds of things AT ALL TIMES, but his curiosity got the better of him. He quietly walked up to the group and stopped a few good feet away from them. He peeked through an opening space. When Tsuna saw what the kids were kicking, he examined it. It looked like a kid they were beating up! Tsuna gaped at what he saw. He shook head and looked at the kid again. 'He has red hair, some bandages in his face, and…is that red eyes with some sort of four-pointed star-like shape on them!' Tsuna thought. Tsuna was thinking about walking away, but when he saw the boy's eyes with a wall of tears, he hesitated. Tsuna clutched his fists tight, closed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath in…

"Y-yamero!*" Tsuna shouted.

The kids stopped what they were doing, since they were surprised by the shout. They looked at the direction where the shout came from. "Ah? Oi, minna*, isn't that Dame-Tsuna?" the first boy asked, pointing a finger at Tsuna.

Then the second boy bursted out laughing. "Woah! It _is _Dame-Tsuna! Did you come to play with us again?" they all chuckled.

"Ah…" Tsuna gulped. 'Th-these are the guys that bullied me yesterday!' "N-no, b-but I think you guys sh-should stop b-bullying him…" he stuttered.

"_Bullying_?" the third boy said, in a faked shocked, voice. "We weren't bullying him," he pointed his thumb to the red-haired kid. "he _wanted _to _play _with us. Right, Enma?" the boy said sarcastically.

The boy who was named, Enma, only covered his eyes with his hair, shaking. Tsuna felt like he should help him.

"Th-then could you guys stop p-playing with Enma-kun?" Tsuna needed to think of something fast.

The second boy smirked "Sure," he said. Tsuna 'phew'ed in his head. "But on one condition," he continued. When Tsuna heard that, he stiffened.

"W-what condition?" he knew that it wasn't going to be a good thing.

It was the first boy's turn to speak, "You have to _play _with us next."

'I knew it!' he yelled, silently crying in his head.

The bullies were walking towards to Tsuna, leaving poor Enma alone, on the ground. Tsuna took a step back each time the bullies took a step forward. Then Tsuna turned his heels to make a mad dash! But that backfired when the third boy pulled on the back of Tsuna's shirt which made Tsuna "Ack!" and fall backwards.

"Oi, I thought you were going to play with us, Dame-Tsuna." The boy who pulled Tsuna's shirt, said.

"B-but I forgot that I have to go home early today," Tsuna said, thinking his excuse would work.

"Huh? You said you would play with us. So you're going to play with us real quick before you go home." The first boy said. He walked up to Tsuna, who was still on the ground, and lifted his right leg, ready to kick him.

'HIIIIII!' Tsuna curled his body like an armadillo to protect himself, getting ready for the kick to come. When the boy's leg was inches away from kicking Tsuna, he heard a "THWACK!" sound. It was a small, green colored, flying ball hit the boy's face.

"Ite!*" the boy shouted as he fell backwards.

"Eh?" Tsuna didn't feel the boy's kick coming, instead he heard his shout.

The boy's friends were stunned at what had happened. 'What just happened!' they both thought simultaneously. 'What just hit him?' they both looked at the small, green colored flying ball rolling on the ground. 'I-is that a… a TENNIS ball? Where'd it come from-' their thoughts were cut off by an unfamiliar voice to them.

"That was a nice shot, Keiichi. But you needed to put a lot more spin on it."

"Ah, you're right. It bounced off from his face pretty weak."

Tsuna shot his eyes opened when he heard the voices. 'Eh? Th-those voices, I know those voices! Th-they're-' "Kenichi! Keiichi!" Tsuna sat up to look at them.

"Domo*,Tsuna." Both the twins smiled at Tsuna. They looked at the three bullies, and behind them, the twins saw Enma. Enma, saw the twins looking at him, so he looked the other way.

"O-oi! Who are you punks?" the third boy shouted at the twins.

"Hm? Ah, we're Tsuna's friends." Keiichi said.

The boy that Keiichi hit, stood up and glared at them. "You guys are Dame-Tsuna's friend?" he rubbed his nose where the tennis ball had hit him.

"Yes, I just said that. You want me to repeat it?"

"Grr, you're going to pay for this, come on guys!" The other two boys were backing up the first boy.

"Hmm… Kenichi, can I get three more tennis balls?" Keiichi asked the other twin.

"Hai, dozo.*" Kenichi handed him three green tennis balls.

"Get them!" the first boy commanded the other two boys. The three ran towards the twins with a "RRAAHH!" and their fists up, ready to punch them.

"Yosh!*" Keiichi threw the three tennis balls in the air. He smirked. "Se no!*" he hit the three tennis balls at the same time with his tennis racquet. The three tennis balls headed at the three bullies, each of them hitting all three of their heads and making them fall backwards and they quickly clutched their heads. "Kiiii! That's hurts A LOT!" the third boy said. "L-let's run!" the second boy said. The other two nodded and they all ran away shouting, "Kaa-chaaan!*"

"S-sugoi!*" Tsuna said in admiration. Keiichi just hit THREE tennis balls at the SAME TIME! Is that even possible?

"Daijoubu*, Tsuna?" they both said at the same time. Again. They held out a hand to Tsuna like they did yesterday.

Tsuna smiled at them. He took their hands and stood up. "Un! I'm okay now because you guys came before I got kicked! Arigato!"

They smiled back at Tsuna. Then they turned their heads to look at Enma. Then they used their 'twin psychic connection'.

'_Oi, Keiichi, isn't it that Kozato Enma_?' Kenichi asked through their psychic connection.

'_It should be. Want to make sure if it's him_?' Keiichi replied and asked. Then Kenichi nodded as a "yes" answer.

The twins walked over to Enma, who was still on the ground, leaving Tsuna alone for a moment.

Enma saw the twins walk towards him. He looked up to look at them. They had the pretty golden-yellow glowing eyes… He started at them. Then the twins each grabbed Enma's arm. "Eh?" was all Enma said before he was pulled up to his feet.

'Woah! Kenichi and Keiichi can pull up Enma-kun with one hand!' Tsuna looked at them with admiration again. (Well, they were _both_ there. So they could pull him up with one hand because the other was supporting from the other side…)

When Enma was able to keep his balance when he stood up, the twins patted the dirt off him. His shoulders, back, head, chest, stomach, and his legs. Enma blushed.

"Nee, Tsuna, come here for a minute." Kenichi said.

Tsuna hesitated for a moment, but went to them anyways. "What is it?" Tsuna was about to say Kenichi's name, but the twins looked VERY IDENTICAL! He didn't know who was who! He didn't want to be rude by mixing up their names.

Keiichi turned to Enma, which made him flinched. "Nee, I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer, okay?" Keiichi said.

Enma stuttered. "U-uh… H-hai…"

"Is your name Kozato Enma?"

"H-hai," Enma replied.

"Yosh!" the twins said. They wrapped their arms around Tsuna and Enma. "From this day forwards, we're nakama!*" they announced.

"…" there was silence.

"EH?" both Tsuna and Enma exclaimed simultaneously.

"Ah! So you guys can talk at the same time too," they said… simultaneously.

* * *

translations:

yamero!= stop it!

minna= guys/everyone

ite!= ow!/ouch

domo, (in another meaning)= hey there,

hai, dozo= here you are/ yes, you may

yosh!= alright!

se no= ready, set,...

sugoi= cool/awesome

daijoubu, (shortened, but still means the same -i think-)= you okay,

nakama= friends/comrades(?)

NOTE: i checked once to see if i made any mistakes, and fixed what i saw. sorry if i missed some. (O.O)


	3. Be there for each other and tennis?

Tsuna had just come back from school. He was lucky today, because those three kids from yesterday didn't bully him! They were afraid that one of the twins would hit them with his tennis ball on their heads again. Tsuna found out that Enma went to Namimori elementary with him. They were even in the same class! It makes him wonder why he never noticed Enma before. He and Enma even ate lunch together today! Tsuna _also_ found out that Enma was "Dame" like him! The two became friends each pretty fast. It seemed like he and Enma knew each other for a long time.

He entered his bedroom. He walked towards his bed, plopped down on his stomach, feet up in the air, and hugging his pillow, thinking about what happened yesterday. 'Nakama? Enma-kun, Kenichi, and Keiichi are nakama…' he buried his face in his pillow, and smiled behind it. '…They're the first friends I ever made! Hontou ni ureshii desu! (I'm so/really happy)' he thought.

"Tsu-kun! I made some snacks for you! Please come down!" Sawada Nana called her little son from downstairs.

Tsuna shot his head up from his pillow. "Ah, h-hai!" he replied. He got up from his bed and carefully ran down stairs. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw his snacks on the table and his mother washing the dishes. He used his little legs and climbed onto the chair to sit down and eat his snacks. He was smiling while he was eating them. He even kicked his legs a little! Nana saw this and wondered if something good happened today.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, did something good happen today?" she smiled at her son, finished washing the dishes and now wiping her hands on her apron to get them dry.

"Ah, I-I guess." He replied.

"Really? That's great! What happened?" Nana was happy to see her cute little son feel happy and smiling. But it was rare to see him THIS happy and smiling! Ever since he started school, he hasn't been smiling much. (We all know why…)

"W-well, I wasn't picked on today. That's one…" he blushed a bit while replying.

"Oh? That's nice Tsu-kun! Did anything else happen?"

Tsuna's face lit up quickly when his mother asked. "U-un! I-I made some friends!" he exclaimed happily. He felt like he wanted to tell his mother about the three.

"Friends?" Nana gasped. "Tsu-kun made some friends? That's wonderful! You should invite them over! What are their names, Tsu-kun?" Nana was as happy as Tsuna now! She heard him say 'I made some friends'! Tsuna never mentioned anything about friends when he entered school for the first time.

"Their names are Kozato Enma, and Seirei Kenichi and Keiichi! Kenichi and Keiichi are twins. They're all nice people, Mama!" Tsuna replied his mother.

"That's great, Tsu-kun! Ah, would you like to bring them to dinner tonight?" Nana clasped her hands hoping to meet them.

"Hai!" After a couple more minutes, Tsuna finished his snacks. "Mama, can I go to the park for a little bit?"

"Hm?" Nana thought for a moment. "Okay, you can go, but stay safe and don't talk to strangers, Tsu-kun."

"Hai!" Tsuna said. He wanted to go see if the twins and Enma would be at the park, so he quickly put on his little shoes and ran outside his door. When he passed his gate to make his left turn, he saw three familiar figures from afar. There were two white haired people and a red haired person. Tsuna ran a little to get a clear look at them (he's still kind of far from them. Tsuna has good eyesight to see people over 35 ft in this fanfic XD). When he could see the figures better, he noticed they were his nakamas and two teenagers, around 16 years' old. They were delinquent-looking boys that were picking on the weak.

'I-it's Kenichi and Keiichi and Enma-kun! They're in trouble! What do I do, what do I do!' Tsuna was panicking a little.

"Hey, kid, if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you should go." One of the delinquents said.

Kenichi narrowed his eyebrows. "What Enma do to you?" he demanded to know why this… ugly-delinquent-looking teenager was trying to hurt Enma. Keiichi was on Kenichi's left side, standing beside his twin. While Enma was behind Keiichi, holding onto his back shirt, scared and shacking a bit.

The second delinquent held out his left arm. "…what am I supposed to look at?" Kenichi didn't see anything wrong with the delinquent's jacket's sleeve.

"Brat," he sneered at Kenichi. "you see this burnt stain?" he pointed at a small burnt cigarette stain on his sleeve.

"What about it?" Kenichi was getting irritated. 'Oh my Buddha…! This is taking FOREVER!' he was itching to grab a tennis racquet out of his tennis bag.

The tennis bag belongs to both Kenichi and Keiichi. It holds both of their tennis racquets, six tennis balls, two pairs of shirts, two pair of shorts, two pair of socks, two jugs of water, two sports hats, two towels, one grip tape (for the racquets), and a few snacks*. They carry their money in their pockets.

"Your little friend there," he pointed a finger to Enma, which caused Enma to hide more behind Keiichi's back. "didn't watch where he walked. So he bumped into me, which caused me to accidentally dropped my cigarette and land on my expensive jacket's sleeve." He growled.

"B-but I said that I was r-really s-sorry…" Enma stuttered behind Keiichi's back, not daring to look at the teenagers.

"See? He even said he was sorry. Are you going to beat up a little kid, who is ten years younger than you?" this time, it was Keiichi who spoke.

"I-it was an accident… I'm sorry…" Enma repeated what he said a couple minutes ago, before Kenichi and Keiichi showed up and helped him.

"See? He even said it was an accident, and that he was sorry." Kenichi wanted to just go play some tennis on a court right now, and these ugly guys are wasting his tennis time!

"Tch! Fine, I'll let you brats off this time. But if I see you again, getting on my bad side, don't expect me to let you off." He slammed his right fist into his left palm. Then he walked away with his buddy.

"Tch! He wasted our tennis time!" Keiichi said. Yes, the twins have the same personality.

"I-I'm sorry, Kenichi, Keiichi. I got you two involved with my problems." Enma felt bad that they got dragged into this. He put his head down.

The twins chuckled. "It's okay, Enma!" they said, smiling.

Enma looked at them. "B-but—" he was about to say something, but the twins cut him off.

"We're nakama! We're supposed to be there for each other!" they exclaimed, grinning.

Enma stared at them in awe. 'Nakama… nakama… Kenichi, Keiichi, and Tsuna… they're my nakama… my very first nakama…!' Enma's eyes were tearing up. He opened his mouth to say something, but a high pitched voice called out to the three.

"E-Enma-kun! Kenichi! Keiichi!" Tsuna called out to them, while running. When he was running, he accidentally tripped on his own foot. "Uwah!" he fell. But not on his face!

"Ts-Tsuna!" the twins exclaimed. The twins and Enma ran towards Tsuna, who was 10 ft away from them. While running, Enma accidentally tripped on his own foot too. "Gah!" he fell face flat. Ouch… The twins winced at it. "E-Enma!" they exclaimed. Kenichi went to help Tsuna up while Keiichi went to go help Enma up. "Daijoubu?" they asked at the same time. "Un…" was Tsuna's reply. "H-hai…" was Enma's reply.

The twins laughed a bit. "What brings you here, Tsuna?" Kenichi asked.

"O-oh, I had just left my house to go to the park to go see you three." Tsuna replied.

"Heh~ Maji (are you serious/really)? Well, Kenichi and I didn't go to the park today." Keiichi said walking towards to his twin and Tsuna, with Enma with him, making sure the red head doesn't trip again.

"Eh? You didn't? Why?" Tsuna's expression had a bit of sadness in it. He thought the only way to talk to the twins and probably Enma was to meet with them at the park. The twins noticed his expression.

"W-well, it's because we wanted to go play some tennis today, so we put in the stuff we need to go play for it." Keiichi said, with a blank expression.

"That's right." Kenichi said, smiling.

"Oh. Ah, that's right, are you three okay? Those guys looked like they were going to really hit you!" Tsuna remembered.

"Un, I'm okay Tsuna-kun." Enma said, smiling a bit.

"Yup, we're fine," the twins said.

"Haah~ thank heavens! I was really scared back there!" Tsuna was relieved.

"Heheh, well we're fine. Oh! Hey! Tsuna, Enma!" Kenichi started.

"Do you guys want to watch Ken-chan and I play tennis?" Keiichi ended.

"Tennis?" Both Tsuna and Enma said simultaneously, with a black face, blinking twice.

"Yes, tennis." They said. "Do you want to watch us play?"

Tsuna and Enma looked at each other for a moment, and then nodded at the twins, smiling. "Hai!" the two 'Dames' said simultaneously.

"Ah, you two are-" Kenichi started again.

"getting the hang of this." Keiichi finished. Tsuna and Enma sweat dropped.

* * *

NOTE: i dont know if i tennis bag can carry all those items. i saw that some people carry more than the stuff i wrote/typed!

AND! i dont know if i should make this fanfic EnmaxTsuna. i'm still new to KHR and i'm bad at romance stuff. so... yeah...

OH! i checked once to see if i made any mistakes and fixed them. sorry if i missed some (O.O)


	4. Flashback bubbles & Haunted tennis court

Woah! 5 different reviews! that made me somewhat happy! it's because if those 5 reviewers reviewed each chapter of this fanfic, it will be 15 reviews in total!

Replies for the reviewers:

**PoiseAndPity**: I'm so happy you like it! I'm starting to have an obsession with KHR! it will last for a couple months though... and i will try to keep up with the manga and anime! thank yoos! XD

**CH0C0CANDYZ**: You think so? XD thank you so much!

**doremishine itsuko**: Kyaaaaa! im so happy you love this! XD hmm... Making tsuna and enma fall in love seems hard, im not good with romance stuff. i've seen it and such, but i never been in a relationship or something to know what its like.

**RL-Jutsu-X**: I'm glad that you like it! And thank yoos for telling me that Yana Toboso is a guy and not a woman :3

**sakuramiyuki0**: Here's the update!

Listening to: _GO-ON_ by _UVERworld_

* * *

Both the twins and the 'dames' headed to the tennis court. There were only two tennis courts. The twins said that the courts were built forty years ago.

'Forty years ago?' Tsuna thought.

'It sounds pretty old.' Enma thought.

'It's probably worn out.' They thought at the same time.

It was free to play at the courts where they were headed at, and the twins' barley saw people go there. They said it's because the people say that there were rumors about it being haunted or something. Cool, huh?

The twins heard of the rumors. And it caught their interests. Their last name wasn't 'Seirei' for nothing.

When they reached the tennis courts, Tsuna and Enma were gaping a little and staring at it in amazement. The two tennis courts weren't worn out like they thought it would be! It looked like a brand new tennis court that just got opened! Even the place around the tennis courts looked brand new!

"…" they were speechless.

The twins laughed at the 'dames'. "You thought the courts would look worn out, huh?" Keiichi said.

The 'dames' were still staring and gaping, but they nodded.

"Well, to make the story somewhat short, it happened a year ago. When Ken-chan and I came to Namimori." Keiichi said. (A/N: right now, the twins are 6 years old. They were 5 years old when they came to Namimori. So that makes Tsuna 4 years old when they came. Enma should be 5 years old a that time.)

Kenichi continued for Keiichi. "We thought it was really boring here when there was nothing to do."

It was Keiichi's turn to talk. "So we started to walk around Namimori to look around."

"And while we were walking around, we overheard a group of people saying something about a haunted area." Kenichi said.

"And we also overheard that the location was here, where two tennis courts were." Keiichi said.

"It made us happy and curious to see this place. So we went to check it out."

"And when we checked this place out, the tennis courts looked pretty beaten up."

"Then we felt something weird in the courts."

"R-really?" Tsuna spoke up. "W-what was it?"

"Was there anything supernatural?" Enma asked.

"You want to know? Then let's look at the flashback bubble above us!" Keiichi answered their question.

"What's… a 'flashback bubble'?" Enma asked.

"It's a small blank space above us, and when you look at it, you'll see part of the things that happened in the past." Kenichi replied. Tsuna and Enma made an 'oh' with their mouth errr… lips.

"Now let's look at the 'flashback bubble' on the upper left hand side," Keiichi gestured both hands to the upper left hand side above them.

"…" there was silence; nothing happened. Then Tsuna broke the silence. "A-anou (uhm)…" he started. "Are… are we supposed to see something?" he asked.

"…un. We're supposed to see something." Keiichi answered the brunette. "Hey, Ken-chan, why aren't we seeing the flashback?"

"Hmm…" Kenichi was thinking for a moment. Then he thought of something. "Ah, aren't we supposed to look to the upper _right_ hand side?" he asked Keiichi.

"…are we?"

Kenichi nodded. "'Cause usually when people look up at one of the upper hand sides, they usually put one of their hands on their chin. Like, the people who are right handed would bring their right hand up to their chin and look up at their upper right hand side. While the people who are _left_ handed would put their left hand to their chin and look up at the upper _left_ hand side."

"…what does that have to do with which way we're supposed to be looking at?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to put that out there."

"…alright, then let's look to our upper _right_ hand side then." Keiichi said. All four of them looked at the upper right hand side. Then they saw something appearing slowly.

"Uwah! I-I see something appearing, Kenichi, Keiichi!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"B-boku mo (me too)!" Enma also exclaimed.

"Oh! Here it is!" both the twins said while the flashback was starting.

-_FLASHBACK_-

Kenichi and Keiichi were walking around Namimori to see if they had anything interesting to do or check out. They didn't find anything fun to do or see. And while they were walking around, they were getting annoyed by the people around them. Like when the girls would be saying, "Kyaaa~! Look at those twins! They're so cute!" or when the boys gave them perverted looks or when people just stared at them.

"Damn they're noisy people. Maybe we should've worn a hat or some kind of disguise if we were going to attract this much damn attention." Kenichi mumbled, but loud enough for Keiichi to hear him. (For a 5 year old, he says bad words. XD)

"Un," Keiichi agreed.

Kenichi sighed. "There's not much to do around here, is there?"

"Who knows? There could be something interesting happening right now," Keiichi said.

When the twins walked passed by a group of people, who were talking about an area that is haunted, they stopped in their tracks.

"Hey did you guys hear about a haunted area around here?" a woman, that was in the group, whispered

"No I didn't, why? Did something happen?" another woman, whispered, asked.

"Un," the first woman replied. "A couple weeks ago, there were four teenager boys that said they heard someone saying '_game, set, match_' while they were playing tennis at these two old tennis courts."

"They heard someone saying '_game, set, match_' while they were playing tennis?" a man in the group whispered.

"Sou (yes)," the woman answered. "The four boys even said that whenever they try to hit the tennis ball, the ball would dodge their racquets. They even heard a giggling too, and suddenly, their tennis balls would float up and hit them."

"Uwah, kowai (I'm scared)!" a third woman shouted in a whisper way.

The twins overheard it all. 'Finally! Something interesting happens!' Kenichi thought in relief. "Oi, Kei-chan, we should go check out that haunted tennis courts."

"…" no answer from Keiichi.

"…oi, Kei-chan," Kenichi called him. He looked at his other twin, only to find him starting into space straight forward.

This made Kenichi flabbergasted. "Wh-what the-! Oi! Omae ('you' in a rude way)! Listen!" he shook Keiichi's right shoulder.

"Ah? Nani?" Keiichi snapped out of whatever he was staring at, to look at Kenichi.

"Did you even listen to what I said?" Kenichi said, almost scolding Keiichi.

"No, not really," the other twin replied bluntly.

Kenichi face palmed, and then sighed. "I was saying that we should go check out that haunted tennis courts." He repeated what he said earlier.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Keiichi nodded.

"And what were you staring at earlier?" Kenichi asked.

"Ah, I was staring at that one kid beating up that wannabe gangster guy." Keiichi pointed to the kid that was still beating up the wannabe gangster guy in front of them.

Kenichi looked at the scene ahead of them. People were staying away from the scene, but they still watched the show. "Is it with the kid with black hair and the steel tonfas?"

"Yeah, him,"

"…he's pretty good,"

"Right?"

Kenichi nodded. "Un, now let's go ask the group of people there where the haunted area is."

"Right,"

They walked up to the group that was still talking about it. "Nee (hey)," Keiichi called. "Where is this haunted tennis courts at?" he asked.

"Ehh?" An old man said. " Why are you youngsters aking that?You boys shouldn't go around there. It could be dangerous." He warned.

"Yeah, yeah, 'it's dangerous and you can get hurt'," Kenichi mocked the old man. "Look old man, we're bored and have nothing to do to entertain us,"

Keiichi continued for Kenichi. "Sou dayo (that's right), now hurry up and tell us where this haunted area is."

They group were shocked. How can a mere five year old be so rude? Someone must've been a bad influence on both of them... "Little ones! You must be polite to those who are older than you! Especially to those you don't know!" a woman scolded the twins (but mostly Kenichi).

"Do you think-" Kenichi started.

"I care?" Keiichi finished.

"We're bored, so just-"

"Tell us where it is."

Once again, the group was shocked, gaping. 'Wh-who are these kids?' they all thought. 'And how do they do that?'

"Well?" the twins said simultaneously.

"…" the group was silent. But the same lady who scolded them a few moments ago broke it. "W-we will not be responsible for your foolish actions!"

The twins groaned. "Damn, this is a waste of time!" Kenichi was annoyed. "Come to think of it, why are we wasting our time here talking to an annoying old lady?" he asked, somewhat to himself. "Ikuzo (let's go), Kei-chan,"

"Hai~" Keiichi replied without an expression on his face. Then they both turned their heels, and walked away from the group.

The woman in the group face was red. "I-I am not an old lady! I am 32 years old!" she shouted at the twins. Other people that were around her, and heard her, could only snicker.

"Tch, what now? Do we go ask somebody else?" Kenichi asked.

"Probably," the other twin answered. Keiichi thought for a moment. "Hmm… wanna ask the tonfa boy?" he suggested.

"Sure," Kenichi answered without a beat.

The said boy just got finished beating up the wannabe gangster. The teenager looked like he got some good hits here and there. Nice~ "Hey, you with the tonfas," Kenichi called out.

"Hn?" the boy turned to look at the twins.

"We have a question to ask you," Keiichi said.

"I'm not interested, now go away," he said.

"Where is this haunted tennis courts area that we heard rumors about?" Keiichi asked, ignoring what he said.

The boy glared at the twins (mostly Keiichi). "Did you not hear-" he was cut of by Kenichi.

"We heard you. We will go away, once you tell us the location of the haunted tennis courts area." Kenichi glared back, as well as Keiichi.

"…" the boy stared at them. There was something about them that he couldn't put his finger on. But he knew that their presence is different from other people he encountered. And it wasn't that they talked over him or that they glared back at him, it was something that… separates them from the world. He wasn't sure what it was, so he just sighed and decided to answer their question. "It's on the northwest of where we are," he pointed at the direction. "It's 87 feet away from here. You take a left-" the boy was cut off again.

It was Keiichi who interrupted him. "You don't have to tell us which way to go there. Just telling us that it's in the northwest and 87 feet away from us is enough for us to know the location."

The boy stared at them again. "Souka (I see),"

The twins nodded. "Arigato," they said. Then they walked to the tennis courts area.

"Matte (wait)," the boy called.

The twins looked back. "Nani?" they asked.

"…what are your names?" he questioned.

"…Seirei Kenichi,"

"Seirei Keiichi,"

"What about you?" they both asked the boy simultaneously.

"…Hibari Kyoya," he answered.

The twins gave a small smile. "Yoroshiku, Hibari Kyoya,"

Hibari only gave a small nod. Then the twins turned and headed to their destinations. Hibari watch them leave. "Seirei Kenichi and Keiichi," he muttered their name. After a moment, he noticed something about them. It was their name. "…Seirei? …what an odd last name." he commented.

* * *

The twins have reached their destinations! In front of them were the two old tennis courts. "So…" Keiichi started. "Do we check it out?" he asked.

"I guess, since it was kind of the reason we wanted to come here." Kenichi replied. They both walked into one of the tennis court. They looked around; they saw the tennis balls that were probably left behind from the four teenagers. Kenichi picked one of the green balls and looked at it. After a couple of seconds of examining the said ball, he tossed it to Keiichi. "Catch," he said.

Keiichi caught it with one hand and examined the ball too. Then he gave out a small sigh. "Oi~ is there anyone else here?" he called.

"…" no answer. Keiichi 'tch'ed. '_It's here, I can feel it_.' He said in their psychic twin connection.

'_Yeah, I know,_' Kenichi said. '…_Nee, let's just toss the ball and let's see what happens_.' He suggested.

'_Ryoukai _(roger),' Keiichi started tossing the ball to the other twin.

They tossed the ball back and forth for four minutes, and nothing happened yet. The twins were obviously getting annoyed. Then an idea came up in Kenichi's head. He smirked lightly. "Aah~! 'Haunted tennis courts' my ass!" the said loudly. Keiichi gave him a confused look. '_Just play along_,' Kenichi said through their psychic twin connection. Keiichi smiled lightly and complied.

"Ah (in another way, can mean 'yeah'), I bet those four teenagers just made that whole story up just to attract attention and to have these courts to themselves." Keiichi also said loudly.

"Deshou (right)?" they were still tossing the ball back and forth to see if anything happens. "Heh, I bet this place isn't haunted at all!"

"You got that right, Ken-chan," they tossed the ball a few more times. When Kenichi tossed the ball one more time to Keiichi, the ball that was headed to Keiichi, dodged itself from being caught and went right passed Keiichi, landing on the ground, bouncing.

"_Game, set, match_! _Eheheheh_!" a voice came out of nowhere said, giggling.

"Hoh~" the twins said. "So you finally decided to come out?" they smirked.

-_FLASHBACK PAUSED_-

"E-EHHHH?" Tsuna and Enma exclaimed.

"Y-you guys saw heard the ghost?" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

The twins merely nodded.

"W-what did y-you guys do when you heard it?" Enma asked, a bit scared, but wanting to know more.

"It went like this," the twins pointed back up to the 'flashback bubble'.

* * *

A/N: A cliff hanger! How mean of me! XD

LOL! Please review if you wants to knows whats gonna happen next!

And hopfully it will be faster this time.


End file.
